1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic systems and more particularly to accessing information for a requesting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Highly integrated devices, such as micro controllers, can support multiple high speed processing modules, each of which are capable of requesting large quantities of information. Cross-point switches are modules capable of receiving data access requests from requesting modules and in turn interconnecting the requesting module to other modules and systems to obtain the requested data. A cross-point switch typically employs read data consolidation blocks that serve to collect read data from any number of different slave devices, including other cross-point switches, and to determine the order that the consolidated data will be presented to its requesting device. One of two standard methods are typically employed when read collisions occur to determine the order that data involved in the collision is presented to the requesting master. In one standard method, the collision is resolved by passing the data to the master in a FIFO manner based on when the request was originated. In the other standard method, the collision is resolved by providing the information based upon a priority of a port connection of the requesting devices.
While the above-described standard methods provide for prioritization amongst requesting devices and prioritization based upon the temporal order of requests, they fail to facilitate the prioritization of access requests based in alternative manners. A method and apparatus for allowing greater flexibility in assigning priorities to access requests and other transactions would be useful.